The present invention relates to apparatus for treating fuel for an internal combustion engine, toward the improvement of combustion efficiency for improved mileage and reduction in pollutants created by the combustion process. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for magnetically treating fuel in a gasoline-powered internal combustion engine.
Apparatus for the magnetic treatment of fuel in an internal combustion engine are known. For example, an apparatus for the magnetic treatment of diesel fuel is disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 1,092,917, issued to Dalupan. In the Canadian '917 patent, first magnet means are provided for first exposing the fuel to a positive, and then negative, magnetic influence, in order to promote the separation of various particulate material, such as mineral particles, dirt and heavy oil-based matter which becomes weakly bonded to the actual hydrocarbon fuel molecules in the diesel fuel. After the fuel has been exposed to the positive and then negative magnetic influence, it is then again exposed to a negative magnetic influence, the effect of which is to promote the actual physical expansion of the hydrocarbon fuel molecules. In so doing, the diesel fuel molecules are thus made more receptive to more complete combustion. In the process of polarization of the particulate materials from the fuel molecules, the particulate materials also become polarized with respect to the fuel conduits and the interior surfaces of the combustion chambers, so that during the combustion process, less of the particulates will stick to the cylinder surfaces. In addition, the particulate materials, being separated from the fuel molecules, while interfering less with the combustion process, are also burned themselves to a small degree, leading to a reduction in the particulate emissions from the engine as well.
In the Canadian '917 apparatus, the first region of positive, then negative magnetic influence is created by the placement of a magnetic member against the conduit through which the fuel passes, with the north pole of the magnet facing upstream and the south pole of the magnet facing downstream. Magnetic reflector structures are positioned against the poles of the magnetic member to help focus the magnetic flux as closely as possible to the fuel flow. The reflectors adjacent the magnet are actually embedded within the pipe so that the tips of the reflectors are actually in the fuel flow. A further reflector member is positioned on the outside of the pipe diametrically opposite the magnet. These reflectors help continue the flow of the magnetic field from the north pole through the south pole. Further downstream, a series of donut- or ring-shaped magnets having their north poles on their upstream faces and their south poles on their downstream faces are arranged together in immediately abutting position. A single conical reflector is then positioned immediately adjacent to the south pole of the most downstream positioned ring shaped magnet. The reflector, formed of ferromagnetic material, directs a portion of the magnetic field emanating from the south pole of the furthest downstream magnet along the direction of the fuel flow which tends to impose a net negative magnetic influence upon the fuel. Such a negative magnetic influence has been perceived to cause the physical expansion or swelling, of the large hydrocarbon molecules comprising diesel fuel.
In an attempt to provide for a more effective exposure of the fuel, passing through the conduit, to the influence of the magnetic fields, a different configuration for the magnetic members is desired. An improved magnetic member configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,385 to Dalupin (sic). In the apparatus of Dalupin '385, which is also primarily directed to applications in the treatment of diesel fuel, a first region of magnetic influence is provided by placing a pair of magnetic packs upon diametrically opposed sides of a fuel conduit.
One magnetic pack comprises three magnetic members arranged in succession along one side of the fuel line. Two reflectors separate the three magnetic members. The most upstream of the three magnetic members has its south pole on the upstream side and its north pole on the downstream side. The middle magnet has its north pole on the upstream side and its south pole on the downstream side. The most downstream of three magnetic members has its south pole on the upstream side and its north pole on the downstream side, the same orientation as the furthest upstream magnetic member. With this configuration, the reflectors positioned between the magnets have edges embracing the fuel conduit, which are formed into north and south magnetic poles, proceeding from upstream to downstream, respectively. Upon the diametrically opposed side of the fuel conduit, a similar group of three magnetic members and two reflectors is positioned. However, the respective poles of the magnetic members are reversed relative to their corresponding counterparts on the opposite side of the conduit. Accordingly, the upstream reflector edge will have a south pole imposed upon it while the downstream reflector edge will have a north pole imposed on it. In order to further focus the magnetic field flow through the fuel, reflector members are provided which are press-fitted into the fuel conduit. Each reflector member is an elongated member having two opposed concave faces, each concave face directed toward one of the diametrically opposed magnetic packs. As in the Canadian '917 patent, the section of the fuel treatment apparatus which is devoted to the expansion of the fuel molecules by the imposition of a predominately negative magnetic influence is again formed by a number of packs, each one of which is substantially formed similarly to the "expander" section of the Canadian '917 device. In particular, each magnetic pack is composed of one or more ring-shaped magnets which encircle the fuel conduit. With respect to each ring-shaped magnet, the north pole is upstream and the south pole is always downstream. Positioned immediately downstream and adjacent to the ring-shaped magnets is a conical collector which directs the flow of the magnetic field emanating from the immediately adjacent magnetic south pole along the direction of fluid flow to imposed upon the fuel, a substantially negative magnetic influence leading to the physical expansion of the hydrocarbon molecules within the fuel.
While each of the foregoing apparatus are capable of functioning to some degree with the lighter molecule, gasoline-type fuels, each of the preceding described devices is primarily directed to diesel-type fuels which have substantially larger, and heavier molecules, for which the expansion provided by the region of negative magnetic influence is more beneficial. Further, diesel fuel and similar fuels are less refined than lighter fuels like gasoline, and therefore have much higher percentages of paramagnetic impurities, like minerals, dirt, carbon particulates, and the like.
It is presently believed that the application of negative magnetic influence to diesel fuel had an additional effect, other than to accomplish the physical expansion of the diesel fuel molecules. It is believed that it is desirable to have a negative charge present when the combustion ingredients, hydrocarbon fuel and oxygen (air) are brought together. Accordingly, in the prior devices, the exposure of the diesel fuel to the negative magnetic influence, by imparting such a negative charge to the fuel fluid, enhances the combustibility of the fuel. In the environment of spark-ignition engines, which almost exclusively use gasoline-type fuels, it is now believed to be unnecessary to impart negative charge to the fuel, as the necessary negative charge is supplied by the ignition spark, which is absent in a diesel-powered engine.
It is believed that lighter, gasoline-type fuels tend to respond to magnetic influence in a somewhat different manner than diesel-type fuels, due to the different chemical composition, of the fuels, as well as the character of the different impurities. For example, gasoline and similar fuels have a much higher percentage of water than do diesel fuels. These water molecules can become weakly bonded to the gasoline hydrocarbon fuel molecules, and can thus impede the combustion process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the magnetic treatment of fuel, in particular, gasoline-type fuel for internal combustion engines.
It is further object of the invention to provide a apparatus for the magnetic treatment of gasoline-type fuels which has a still further improved means for exposing the fuel to the magnetic influence for an improved treatment of the fuel.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for the magnetic treatment of gasoline fuel which will be effective in accomplishing the unbonding of water molecules from the hydrocarbon molecules.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.